


Daddy long legs - C02 to C05

by Swhite



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite
Kudos: 11





	Daddy long legs - C02 to C05

02

课间吵闹的很，胡春杨枕着物理书发起呆来，他想了好几天，硬是想不通那个男人的脑子构造，他明明做好了心理准备即使出卖自己也要搞定舅舅欠下的高利贷债务，却冷不防遇到这样一个怪人救了他，不但间接帮他解决掉难题，还完全没有那个想法，让他奇迹般保住屁股。

他说自己叫陈宥维，可这到底是什么角色，因为太神奇了，乃至于胡春杨回到舅舅跑路剩下的小破屋里仍然在想，可他真的一份钱也不没了，手机像块破砖，只能勉强打打电话，却实在上不了网，在他快想破头的第三天，终于借着打工的地方、蹭着wifi去搜，不搜不知道，一搜吓一跳，这人在网上怎么会一点讯息都没有，他是个富二代没错啊。

“什么啊，这个人这么神秘？”

对alpha的固有化印象已经定性，突然有这么一个异类，就像要彻底颠覆他对社会构造的认知，alpha也会尊重omega，并不是所有alpha都唯我独尊、高高在上；可当他燃起这样的想法后，又会被身边的低级alpha给撕毁幻想，动不动就用讯息素强逼omega答应不合理的请求、甚至威吓，除了以下半身思考外，他严重怀疑alpha的头颅里根本没有脑子。

比如现在，他实在看不过眼，于是自动请缨，要代他们可怜的omega班花去给那些太子爷作陪，他将女生护在身后，又直视比他高两个头的alpha，丝毫不惧怕那些熏人的信息素。

“不就是作陪，我去就行了，你逼一个小女生干嘛。”

“喂，我朋友对男的不敢兴趣啊，他喜欢小美这样的。”

“辅导作业也要挑人啊，成绩好不就行了，我还全年级第一呢。”

春杨，不是…小美刚要劝说，便被他挡得更严密，他都明白，辅导功课去什么酒店，还一群男人邀一个女生，可耻想法呼之欲出，噁心死人了。

“要不我也可以跟主任提提啊，原来这么多好学生着急自己成绩上不去。”

“…你，行，你去就你去，就是人太多不好教，你到时候就知道。”

那alpha知道胡春杨是保送生也不敢乱来，毕竟让校董会的人知道后出事儿就麻烦，可对方就是个孤儿，还是个omega，倒也没那么多顾忌，当下除了给他点教训，也没别的想法，更没想到后来牵涉的一连串后续。

“不用怕，我是男的。”

“可你也是omega啊…”

“但首先我是男生，我可以保护你。”

小美哭得眼睛通红，听他柔声安慰，连脸颊也变得粉扑扑的。

“那你一定要小心安全。”

“我会的。”

毕竟他是连那种地下拍卖会也敢去的人啊。

这混小子倒是有钱，胡春杨仰头看着这堪比商业中心的大酒店，不禁对比起那天的会馆到底要富裕到什么地步才能踏足。

“哦来了。”

那天的alpha从电梯下来，明明晚十五分钟下楼却若无其事，不用细想也知道这些人不怀好意，估计那房间里也都不是好人，得亏是他来而不是小美，纵然对接下来该怎么解决问题毫无想法，但他还是有些庆幸不是那个女孩受罪，天知道omega要是被胡乱标记，那就是一辈子都洗不掉的烙印，奴隶的烙印。

他在踏上电梯时，望住对方花花哨哨的衬衫出神，心底终究是压不住气。

“你知道吗，在我国强迫omega发生&性&行&为最久要坐20年&牢和罚款16万；用讯息素诱导，会加一条诱＆奸&罪，在20年的基础上，再加最多7年的&刑&期，加起来不过最多27年，可是呢，因为alpha一般是有身份地位的人，这条刑法其实就是一条纸老虎，只要你们想，&刑&期可以随便减个十年，所谓的&监&狱，也不过是小一点的别墅，该吃吃该喝喝，到你服完刑后，顶多就三十来岁，正值壮年，简直伐算。”

他一骨碌说完，alpha转头看他，被突如其来的言论唬住，一脸不可思议，差点连电梯到了也没看见。

“但是被强行标记的omega不但要承受强大的心理阴影和身体创伤、还要背负着一辈子洗不掉的野标记过一生，时时刻刻只记得自己被伤害的回忆，每次发情还得想起那该死的讯息素，只是幻想一下都寒心的我想吐啊，你猜今年全国一万五千个＆自＆杀的omega里有多少个是因为被强行标记而死的啊。”

7850个啊，你们这群人渣；他盯着木无表情看向自己的优等生，不禁打起寒颤。

“待会儿要是不好好学习，净想些黄的绿的，我把你＆鸡＆巴也剁掉。”

“…你他妈是不是有病啊，区区一个omega，老子一放讯息素，你他妈屁股就流水了，还敢在这里胡说八道？”

本来就因为胡春杨坏了他们好事，alpha被他不知天高地厚的言论给惹毛了，就不管不顾众人惊呼，拽着他的领子将他压在栏杆上，半个身子都悬在离地面七米多高的玻璃壁外；那恬不知耻的口吻与言论让胡春杨笑出声来，后脑勺凉嗖嗖，可他再没有任何时候比现在更冷静，那副嘴脸，真是完全将他对alpha拉高0.5分的印象打回原形。

“你现在是企图＆谋＆杀，我要是你，就用脑子想清楚再行动。”

“怕死啊？怕死惹你老子干嘛啊？啊！”

胡春杨感觉自己快掉下去了，正要张嘴时，就被一阵议论吸引了注意力，在一瞬间，拽着他领子的alpha被两个警卫扯下，摁倒在地，他被拉力牵连，便往前扑去要撞到地上，正要摔个人仰马翻时，两只手臂却被人扶稳，他竟然安然无恙的被接住了，胡春杨心跳的厉害，后知后觉才知道惧怕，花了几秒钟平复心情、正要道谢，那人却说话了。

“我还在想到底是哪个omega敢和alpha杠上，原来是你。”

胡春杨盯住对方看来价值不菲的皮鞋和干练的西装，猛地抬头，他可真不敢相信，居然还能遇到救命恩人啊；陈宥维看着他，一如既往的扯出淡淡的笑容，从容不迫。

“倒是没隔多久，又见面了。”

奇怪了，他真的有很多事情想问的，从那天开始。

“你记得我叫什么吗？”

陈宥维虽然感觉唐突，可迎着对方那双充满神气的眼眸，反而不觉被冒犯。

“胡春杨，是吧。”

03

他必须承认这个男人与其他alpha的不同，身上非但没有惹人厌的讯息素气味，甚至连香水味儿也丝毫不染，墨绿色的西装给他点缀上复古洋气的韵味，头发梳得整整齐齐，他当时没有看清，对方的身段修长端正，活脱脱的名流绅士，看起来清瘦，实际却不像外表单薄。

“先生怎么会在这种地方？”

“这种地方是哪种，这可是市中心地段最贵的酒店。”

胡春杨只记得来这里的原意，反倒忘了这儿也是人家正经营业的地方，他心虚应一声，没看见陈宥维瞄他；秘书没有跟随，胡春杨被他领到直梯里，见对方按下圆形没有标示的按钮，电梯一往而上，他便问这是要去哪儿；陈宥维只说到安静些的地方讲话。

直梯停在顶层，门甫一打开就是偌大的办公室，胡春杨看着落地玻璃外的蓝天和高楼，忽然意识到这是陈宥维的办公室，这是他的酒店。

“你是这里的老板吗？”

“勉强是吧，家业之一。”

“之一？”

“还有别的乱七八糟，不用知道，倒是你，怎么大白天和别人来酒店？”

还是个alpha，胡春杨想在他眼睛里找出哪怕一点猜忌、疑心的情绪，却发现对方真的只是好奇，莫名奇妙便松一口气。

“我只是替一个女同学来的，补习。”

补习、酒店，女同学想必也是个omega，他意会到其中意思，便没有追问，看了看对方简朴的便服装，又轻轻一笑；他微微勾起唇角给人温柔的感觉，实在不像alpha的天生强势；陈宥维示意他坐下，不用如此拘谨。

“我以为我很快就得走了。”

“你不是有很多问题想问？全写在脸上。”

他有些不好意思，抱著书包整个人缩在沙发里，看起来像只仓鼠。

“在外面见你，感觉不一样了。”

外面，是指拍卖会后吗，胡春杨有些愣神，不知他是指自己的模样抑或其他。

“什么感觉？”

“之前很空洞，现在像有了灵魂。”

“那是因为债都还光了。”

“哦？”

胡春杨又接着说，两千万啊，算上利息，那笔钱也绰绰有余。

“还债，谁的债。”

“我舅舅。”

算了，反正也跑了，现在也不算舅舅了吧，他眼神一暗；原来是因为这个，陈宥维适时接话。

“绰绰有余，那剩下的钱，你都拿来干嘛？”

“没有剩余，他还拖了租金、卡债还有零零集集的欠款，把那些都还清后，已经全部清零了。”

“那时候应该再抬高一点吗？”

陈宥维听罢，自言自语，让胡春杨听个正着，怎么想都觉得奇怪，这个人社会地位高且有钱有势，为何乐意去帮他这种小角色，是所谓正义感作祟、还是单纯的善意之举，他花了千万，就真的什么也不图？

“为什么要为一个不认识的人花这么多钱？”

啊，他好像一直在纠结这个，陈宥维想想，也没理出一个合理解释，因为那真的是冲动的行为嘛。

“感觉你有苦衷，而我刚好理解那种感受。”

“你知道我什么感受？”

“不太清楚，应该是自暴自弃、刚好到了’我也没什么好失去的’程度。”

胡春杨没有反驳，也不承认，他只记得自己站在台上脑袋空白一片，什么都想，也什么都不在乎，可能随便就好，反正是破罐子破摔，像他这样的普通人，大街上一抓一大把，即便摔得粉身碎骨，也不会对社会有半点影响。

“而我的心情正好也是’没什么好失去的’程度。”

只是两千万的话，便毋须犹豫；胡春杨想了想，所以对象是谁都无关，只是那个时间点的问题吗；先生真是个好人，因为有钱所以更善良，我以前只是听说过，没成想到是真的；陈宥维见对方一笑，下垂眼亮晶晶，有些意外。

“不是因为善良，如果换一个人，我就不会花两千万。”

“啊？”

陈宥维不解释，又问他在哪所学校读书，在得知他居然是自己家学校的尖子后，笑而不语，后又夸他聪明，长大了肯定有所作为，又暗暗认为两人之间的缘份实在微妙。

“长大什么的，先生也没比我大多少吧。”

“诶，这是说我年轻的意思？四舍五入的话，我都快三十了。”

“不可能。”

“我没骗你，反倒是你，真让我受宠若惊。”

胡春杨目不转睛地看，只觉对方看来实在比真实年龄要小，没想多久，他又问陈宥维到底是怎么隐藏自己的气味的，这个最让他好奇，但对方不明言，只说自己没那么要强，所以连信息素也比别的alpha要淡。

“可我真的一点都没闻到，我的鼻子很灵的。”

他打趣自己也没嗅到胡春杨身上的气味，该不会到了17岁，还没有发情过吧。

“我已经成年了，虽然…我确实还没有过发情期。”

“这么晚，现在的omega在15、16岁就开始有生理现象了。”

“不知道，不来就不来，更好。”

“你读生物，知道晚熟的后果要更呛人吧，明知如此还敢去卖身，要是没有发情过，他们用的催化剂，会让人很难受的。”

“催化剂？那是什么。”

反正就是些助兴的东西，你也不必了解；胡春杨见他含糊其词，大概也能猜出些许意思，那你花这么多钱，岂不是吃大亏？

陈宥维见时间不早，便要差人送他回家，听他这样一说，又不住调侃：你这种想法就是被人卖后还帮人数钱的典型，钱的事都过去了，你只需好好生活就是，以后就不必再担心吧；胡春杨见对方有意送客，便赶忙又问：那先生是什么味儿的。

想不到对方是个啰啰唆唆的性格，非要打破沙锅问到底，他只好借口：是种淡到你闻不出来的青草味；他没有说谎，他从前的讯息素气味确实是马鞭草味儿，只是十几岁的时候因为意外致使腺体坏死，割除了80%的组织，从那以后他就变成易感机率极低的alpha，没有家族联姻的价值后，本来表现就不过不失的人，直接被完全冷落，混混沌沌过了几年，不想再过得荒谬，又挣扎着想要重新开始，家里的产业只能拿到不痛不痒的部份，足够花一辈子，却也意味着，他再没机会接触到更高的权势。

不过谁在乎呢，他早就释怀了。

“你就这么在意我什么味儿。”

“我就是好奇，你是怎么做到隐藏气息的。”

“没有隐藏，我本来就是这样。”

“那你跟别的alpha不一样。”

胡春杨盯着层楼一直往下，又说：别的alpha张扬又嚣张，目中无人，可是你就不会这样。

“你就这么讨厌alpha啊。”

“嗯，讨厌，但是先生除外。”

再见，胡春杨朝他挥挥手，便转身而去。

04

陈宥维没有留下对方的联系方式，那以后总是想到男孩说的话，让他颇为在意，可能念念不忘总有征兆，他在座驾上发现被胡春杨撕下来的名牌，便好像找到一个完美的理由，合理化自己的想法，对方家庭拮据，该是没闲钱做新校服，陈宥维便借故去访学校；正值放学，胡春杨和小美一起走出校门，陈宥维刚要过去打招呼，便被几个高大的身影截拦，他认出其中一个，就是酒店遇到的混混。

胡春杨料到alpha不会就此罢休，却没想到对方胆子大到直接在校门口堵人，一手拽一个，真要绑架他和小美；小女生当场就吓哭了，可除了胡春杨死命护着，没有一个人来帮忙，别的omega怕惹祸上身，一抓一大把的beta更是隔岸观火，抱着看戏的心态；所以他才恨这些alpha啊，永远都在强人所难。

推推搡搡间，他被过多横蛮而刺鼻的讯息素弄得头痛心闷，空气中夹杂着小美像小苍兰一般的香味，他惧怕这帮禽兽用体质逼迫她，便将她抱进自己怀里，小女孩知道omega之间不可能，却愣是被胡春杨一而再再而三的护花行为夺去芳心；她噙着泪水，只敢小声喊胡春杨的名字；双方争执箭在弦上，就在两人要被拦腰扔进七人车里时，熟悉的声音又悉时响起。

“每一次见你的时候，你总是在做些出乎意料的事。”

他一边挣开那些手腕束缚，一边仰头去看，果然是陈宥维，他顿时觉得惊喜，便说：先生，你怎么在这里啊！

陈宥维见他怀里冒出一个毛茸茸的头，空中飘着清香的花味，马上意会到这就是男孩上次保护的女生，他飞快略过横在他眼前的四五个年轻alpha，又叹着气说：喜欢一个女孩子可不能用这种手段啊；你他妈…alpha定睛一看，竟然是上次在酒店拦他的人，他想起陈宥维和胡春杨的关系，马上便口不择言：哦，又是你，你是他相好啊？

四周看八挂的人更多了，小美也忘了要哭，就连胡春杨也在消化着这信息量过大的话语；可他不成想，陈宥维没反驳，他将手别在腰后，纤长的身姿让许多omega眼冒桃花，几个alpha不敢动手，在陈宥维一步步行近时，不得不自动退让。

“相好这个词真是让我太意外了。”

胡春杨可不敢现在发话，他盯着alpha明显恼怒的模样，搂着小美躲得更后；我管你是谁相好啊，坏了老子好事的，就一个不放过；那人正要将陈宥维也一并扯走，却被他灵活的闪身躲过。

“你们是学生吧，怎么就敢光天化日下在大门口做绑架威胁啊？”

“老子爸爸就是这学校校长你管得着吗！”

哦，黄校长的儿子也在我们学校读书吗？陈宥维故作惊讶，掏出手机，镇静自如地打起电话，丝毫不顾对方的得意忘形。

“嗯，明天抽出一个小时到学校召开董事会，没什么，就是想换个校长。”

“……甚，什么？”

“好久不来，真没想到校风纯朴的我校居然成这幅德行了。”

“你他妈到底谁啊！”

有人认出他是校董事长，开始惊呼，几个人甚至是胡春杨也惊得说不出话来，陈宥维看着明显转不过脑子的alpha笑得温和，又告诫对方：回去好好跟黄校长认错吧，他一直以来都尽忠职守，可惜了，以后要学会谨言慎行，绑架和威胁再也不要做了；走吧，陈宥维回头和胡春杨和小美轻轻说到，先生笑得如沐春风，连他刚刚开除了谁也反应不来，来不及想，胡春杨连忙拉着小美，一起离开是非之地。

“春杨…这是你的先生？”

小美小心翼翼的问，可听起来模棱两可，惹得胡春杨呛了一大口水，咳得满脸通红。

“不是不是，先生是个尊称，他是我的…嗯，救命恩人。”

“哦，那先生也是我的救命恩人，谢谢您。”

陈宥维一听，翩然一笑，你不必和他一样叫我先生，而且我不太喜欢您这个词；小美被他的笑容弄得害羞起来，只敢低声回应，陈宥维看到她攫紧男孩的手袖、默不作声，而胡春杨轻声安抚；不用怕了，这不得救了，他们以后再也不能欺负你了。

陈宥维将女孩送到家里，又等他们二人道别后，坚持要载胡春杨回家。

“先生…是这所学校的负责人？”

“嗯。”

原来如此，他小心翼翼，又斟酌其词。

“那先生怎么会来我们学校？”

该不会是特意来看我，他是否这样想着？言谈间里的欢喜，小男孩的心思就是好猜，陈宥维抿嘴而笑：我在车上找到你之前落下的名牌，就想着要还你；喜怒哀乐变得易懂，陈宥维见他一脸明显失落，又逗他，怎么我来找你，你好像不怎么高兴啊。

“…怎么会，就是没想到你是特地来还名牌。”

“嗯，还是说你在期待别的。”

陈宥维借着眼尾余光偷看，只见对方揪着尾指，一脸闷闷不乐。

“当然没有，给我吧。”

他不高兴了，陈宥维也不再拿他寻开心，将小布条放到男孩掌心上，若无其事的问：刚刚那个女孩是你的女朋友吗？

“不是！”

胡春杨连忙否认，又觉得自己的反应似乎过于激动，便缓缓地解释：是关系挺好的朋友。

“哦，但我看小姑娘挺喜欢你的。”

“啊？”

“刚刚她问你我是谁的时候，一直特别紧张的盯着你看。”

“那又怎么样？”

“那是喜欢你的表现。”

“不要胡说，omega之间…是没有结果的。”

唉，他听见陈宥维叹气，便抬起头来，那侧脸映在夕阳余晖之中心，看起来更加柔和；喜欢是不讲道理的事，跟一个人的身分没有关系。

“…可即便如此，我也不喜欢她，我是指，爱情的那种。”

“这么肯定地否认，是因为你有喜欢的人？”

他问到难处后，胡春杨当即闭嘴不言，陈宥维透过车窗倒影看着他垂下的眼睑，又转移话题，丝毫没留下令人尴尬的余白。

“刚刚看见你脸色不好，很可能是alpha的过量讯息素干扰，回去好好休息，要是身体有任何不妥，你可以找我。”

找他，胡春杨有些惊喜，却也强作镇静。

“这是…”

“我的联系方式，遇到解决不到的事情就找我。”

陈宥维将他送下车，小布条被他握在手心，胡春杨进了家门，又探出头来，看着轿车扬长而去，也把写下那串号码的小纸条捏得皱皱巴巴。

05

老实说，他确实是对那男孩有意思。

不然也不会做这些多余事，包括在深夜12点多，特意接通电话。

话筒那厮并不说话，只有喘气的声音，他听见几下急促而隐忍的呼吸，陈宥维喊过几声，也得不到回应，他耐心地等着对方打起精神，不知哪儿传来警车鸣笛声，胡春杨才开口说话，气若游丝，听起来像生病的人，说话软呼呼、又糯又浑沌。

“…先生….我，我觉得，我不太对…对劲，我..好像，在发高烧……”

他盯着落地窗外，有些担心，彼时工作还做的如火如荼，可他当即将注意力全放到胡春杨身上。

“你在家吗？怎么会有警车在？”

“…不知道，我…..好晕…”

“…等等，我现在过来。”

两辆警车，一辆救护车就横在小巷前，好些人围观，陈宥维大步向前，来到封条前，便闻到一股花香，显而易见，他发情了，陈宥维皱起眉头，是白天的骚乱勾起他的发情期，这可麻烦了，他嗅着这附近就有不止一位alpha在释放讯息素引诱他；陈宥维跨过封条，又向警官说明，自己是他的监护人。

警官见他是个alpha便警戒起来，又问陈宥维是否有任何证明，这就让他相当头痛，他只好打开通话记录，证明屋里躺着的男孩在二十分钟前曾找过他。

“你和他什么关系？”

“…我是他舅舅的上司，XX酒店的负责人。“

警官看过那名片，便不敢再多拦截。

幸好他的腺素已所剩无几，不然这一屋浓郁到快要窒息的百合花味，肯定当下就把他拉进易感期，两三个beta为他注射抑制剂后也毫无用处，躺在小床上的男孩被厚褥包裹牢实，走得越近，刚刚成熟的omega就发出更诱人的气味，他掀开被子一角，昏睡的男孩便像被吵醒一般眨眨眼睛，迷糊地看着他，呆呆的、毫无神气，他浑身是汗、浸湿的发丝一缕缕贴在脸上，整个人红得像刚熟的虾子，快要烧出烟来。

“他打了抑制剂？怎么一点效果都没有？“

“打两剂了，他的初潮来的太晚，腺素脉乱，普通抑制剂已经不管用，必须进医院用更强的药物治疗，可是这个药有一定风险，需要监护人陪同。“

“那就出发吧，我是他监护人。“

“...嗯，陈先生是吧？您和患者是什么关系？如果不是家属，那我们没有办法让他打强效压制素，那种药物会对心智产生一定程度影响，起码要停学一段时间，而且这是治标不治本的方法，他目前更需要的是长效的标记和休养。“

“我不是家属，那你的意思是，他只能被标记？“

“对，法律程序下我们没办法对没有合法监护人的同意下，让患者使用那种药物。“

陈宥维扶额，可是他舅舅早就跑了啊。

标记，当下而言，更不可能。

“如果不标记？“

“他的发烧状况不太好，一直高烧不退，会很危险的。“

“如果是临时标记呢？”

“可以舒缓一阵。”

“......好，我明白了。“

“那现在…”

“没事，不去医院了，我带他走。”

他弯身喊胡春杨的名字，对方动也不动，一直处于昏睡状态，他伸手将人连被子一并抱起，讯息素气味太浓稠，陈宥维怕一出门就会惹到别的alpha，只能将被子卷得更牢，男孩半张脸露出来，连脑门也烧的红彤彤的。

司机看到他抱着一坨东西从胡同走出来，便连忙开门将少爷送进车里，走近几步，一阵强烈的气味让他连忙后退，陈宥维见状只细细嘱咐李叔让家里只留下几个beta佣人，其他人先回家，又让司机拿着钱，用别的方法离开。

“今天我自己回去，其他的等我的电话。“

李叔点点头，将人送进车后，目送车尾看他驶远，此时不知哪儿的alpha暴怒出声，吓得他一个猛颤；身后的医疗队匆匆忙忙的退出来，嘴边还骂骂咧咧的：又来又来，alpha跟omega真是天生绝配，一个比一个磨人；赶紧别说了，快打电话支援，alpha野起来比omega难太多了......

“哎呀，那刚刚那个alpha会不会…”

“应该没事吧，说起来，我压根就没感觉到他的讯息素。”

“不是吧………”

上过高速后，他就安心多了，车厢里闷着的百合香味浓得别人无法呼吸，陈宥维不敢摇开车窗，也没有调大通风，下了高速后他往后座看去，怕胡春杨憋闷，又伸手去拉开被角，男孩这时清醒一点，开始喃喃自语，他听见胡春杨喊热还渴。

“忍着点，很快就到。“

昏睡的人沉得很，他好不容易将人抱出车外，额角就沁出薄汗，发情期中的omega敏锐地嗅到一丝清寡的柠檬马鞭草气味，清新、淡得几乎没有存在感；胡春杨从被窝中挣出来，差点要摔下地去，陈宥维搂着他肩膀往自己身上扣，那两条手臂就圈住他的后颈，男孩热呼呼的脸颊贴上肩窝，烫在微凉的耳侧，让他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“......香，好香... “

胡春杨在他肩窝嗅来嗅去，气息喷得颈侧又黏又湿，他除了omega的味儿，什么都闻不到，自然也不知道他在讲什么。

“别乱动，马上进屋了。“

“你，好....好闻，好香... “

陈宥维正要将他放在沙发上，可对方缠着他脖子不放，他一撒手，胡春杨就挨住自己肩头死命往下拽，力气又沉又大，让他站得歪理歪斜的；坐好，先松手，我去拿冰袋。

“......？...不放。“

陈宥维探手去掰开他的钳制，怎么也挣不开，束手无策，迟缓发情期的人原来这么难搞，他现在总算知道了，于是他又圈着对方的腰，抱着男孩去找冰袋，他拿着抑制剂和退热针，走上楼梯，过程中只要陈宥维不尝试挣脱，他就全程乖得一动不动；让人哭笑不得。

这样一折腾，就更热了，怀里抱着个过热小电炉浑身是汗，还差不开手去脱外套，陈宥维只得哄着要胡春杨松开，让他先将自己衣服脱掉。

“不要不要不要不要..... “

胡春杨几乎要把他耳朵也咬进嘴里，嘴巴在耳边碎碎念，他实在没力气了，抱着人坐到床边，支开手后，就解钮扣和领结。

“真看不出来，你怎么这么缠人？“

他刚说完，胡春杨就抬头委屈巴巴的讲你干嘛骂人；陈宥维拽下领带，没反应过来，男孩又重复：.....你骂我。

“我哪里在骂你，你说是不是缠人？“

胡春杨不回话，眨巴眼睛慢吞吞地直起腰来，手往边上撑，一不小心摁着陈宥维的腿根，后者没吭声，直直看他，感觉他松手了，便不紧不慢脱着西装外套，又探手摸摸他额头。

“还是烫，咱们先打退热针，然后你躺着，等烧退了，再打抑制剂.....听清楚了吗。“

“......不打不打，不要....针，痛，会痛.. “

“不痛，一会儿就好。“

不要不要，他扁着嘴，摇摇脑袋，烧得晕晕乎乎，又说头痛，哪哪都烫、哪哪都痛。

“所以要打退热针。“

“.......不要不要不要... “

他因为打针而想逃走，可是陈宥维好香，在先生身边没有那么难受，屁股刚抬起来，又坐了回去；陈宥维拿着针，看他撒娇、纵容他磨，嘴角含笑，却也不许他闹别扭，轻轻拍掉他要抢针的手，男孩儿贴着他裆下无意识的磨蹭，让他有些分神。

“针一定得打，打完就不痛，听不听话。“

他一听，眼泪就啪嗒往下掉，抬手用衣袖擦，眼睛越擦越红，泪珠子掉几颗，又悬在眼角，陈宥维没料到他哭，拿针的手放下，摸摸他后脑勺安慰，男孩哭得更凶，他的脑袋是真的痛，抱着头，一个劲儿的拒绝。

“不哭，真的不痛，一会儿就好，嗯？“

“没用...没用，不要，呜，不要打针... “

“...那你现在难不难受？“

“难受。“

“那打针就不难受了，你要是听话，我就答应你一件事，好不好？“

“....真的..？“

我什么时候骗过你，他将男孩的泪都用手擦干，又让他趴在腿上，手刚扒拉开裤头，胡春杨又软糯糯的问：针是不是打屁股上？

“严格来讲是打在附近的腰上。“

“那还行，我长大了，不能打屁股。“

这一说把陈宥维给逗笑了，烧得晕晕乎乎倒是可爱得很，针一扎进去，胡春杨就小声喊疼，他摁着对方的大腿，直到注射完毕，又小心翼翼用酒精摁着伤口，把创可贴贴好。

“好了，是不是不痛。“

胡春杨趴在他腿上，也不回话，他探头一看，才看见人不知怎的又眯着眼，看着像睡了过去，衣服上都是汗，他怕男孩着凉，将人放好，又拿了新的睡衣想要给换，钮子解开不过两颗，他就睁开了眼。

“你要干嘛？“

小祖宗又醒了，他有些无奈，他身上太甜了，真要折腾起来，毫不省事儿。

“你醒了，那就自己换衣服。“

“....不换。“

又来，他叹一口气，那我帮你换，你不动行吗？男孩一听，好像也不是不可以，就捉住他的手往身上拢，小身板暖呼呼的，指尖也热腾腾的，他捏着自己的大拇指说：那你脱吧。

陈宥维不知道他脑袋想些什么，可这小动作实在乖巧，他憋着笑意，给他脱下上衣，男孩热得胸口也染上粉色，白白嫩嫩的肌肤，汗津津的裹着香气；他盯着人家的躯体，只觉喉间发紧。

要他起来，对方也不闹，手袖刚穿上一只，又抱着他脖子闻来闻去，他摁住那颗乱动的脑袋，怎知对方以为他要抱自己，手脚并用的缠住他，裸着的前胸压着他心口，浑身黏黏的，背上、腰间、小腹，喷着催情的讯息素在勾引，他香得薰人，鼻尖蹭来蹭去，直把人弄得热烘烘的、他被拱得发笑；陈宥维发誓，要是搁别的alpha身上，早就要疯了。

“你别乱动，先穿好衣服。“

“热...不穿了...要，抱抱。“

他也在烦恼，胡春杨发情的时候特别像小孩，烧糊涂似的，他怕现在这样是烧坏了，便将他塞进被窝里，另一方面，他的确被搞得有些失控，手术后的颈侧、纤弱的组织此时在止不住地跳动，他当然闻不到自己的味道，可下体诚实的勃起反应提醒着他；正犹豫怎么给他解决，到底是临时标记、抑或用药，那孩子又在不恰当的时候挑他的痛处。

“先生，你，你…这儿，鼓起来了。“

“….对，所以我正思考，你先别说话。“

他盯着男孩双手捂紧嘴巴，又与他对视，憋不住半分钟，他又掀起被子，伸长胳膊够他，捏着他裤管，要将他拉近，他长长的嗯一声，脸颊也憋的粉红。

“你要做什么？”

胡春杨可怜兮兮的看他，他摸摸男孩儿的发，又轻声说：现在可以说话。

“我，我也是鼓，鼓的，没关系。“

“那怎么办，要我帮你吗？”

“先生，总是在，在帮我…这次也，也可以吗…？”

“可以。”

“…真的？”

真的，他捏捏男孩的脸颊，这样的胡春杨又可爱又黏人，让他一点脾气都没有。

他的试探，像给了陈宥维绝佳的契机，一旦下了决心，手脚倒更干净利索；他先到书房打激素，怕不够，足足打了两管，陈宥维好久不用，还匆匆检查了保质期，从前用这来增强讯息素，从本家搬离后，他就没有再用这玩意儿，手臂火辣辣的，一回房间就看到胡春杨捏着被沿抽鼻子。

天啊，真是个小哭包。

“你晚了，不是…我，怕你...走了... “

“...没跑，不哭。“

他想起舅舅了，眼泪哗啦的流个不停，胸口又闷又痛，太委屈了，从来没这么委屈过，哪怕被讨债恐吓都没这样害怕过，怕先生也像舅舅那样，丢下他，不管他；陈宥维看他哭得厉害，给他擦眼泪、又柔声安慰：是我不对，别哭了。

“我...难受，想要..抱抱。“

“好。“

“头痛，还想呼呼.... “

好，胡春杨说什么他都应，他坐到床沿，掀开被子，没穿好的睡衣自他肩头往下滑，形同虚设，他也不管，将胡春杨抱住，小小一坨，靠在身前，一把就能整个圈住，胡春杨要黏着他，陈宥维刚打完激素，柠檬草味的讯息素不停扩散，他就挨着床头，由着男孩蹭、闻他的脖子。

即便是这样撩来撩去，陈宥维也没有被猛拖进易感期；可发情期的omega不是，他太久没遇到这种状况，没想到自己的气息不但不能平复这股燥动，还让对方扭得更厉害，胡春杨仰着头去吻他，又扯着自己的两指往胸前送，他好痒，乳尖小小的突起，粉粉的，他把着陈宥维的手去揉自己，那处软肉经不起搓揉，逐渐红肿。

“先生...先生好香，香香的，这样，这样弄，好舒服，好喜欢... “

他见男孩直白不害羞，蹭他下巴尖的嘴都快磨到喉间，便偏过头去，他不害臊，可陈宥维不好意思：你别乱动，好好坐着。

陈宥维一说他，胡春杨又垂头丧气的，头发丝儿也冒着难过，毛茸茸的乱七八糟，靠在他胸口不说话，看他避开视线，又把脸捂到他衣领里，真就一动不动的，他的声音闷在锁骨前、呼出口的气也像蹈过火似的，可他受不了体内燥热窜动，乳肉在他两指间轻擦，磨得他开始有些难耐。

“...不动了...不要...讨，讨厌我... “

胡春杨的示弱，让他心头一软，明明发情期这么折磨，可他还是乖乖听话，别人家的omega发情有多难搞，他还是听过不少，陈宥维不忍心他难受，便将掌心覆过那对小胸脯，轻巧地捏弄起来，小豆般大的乳珠涨大，他掌心底的软肉和着湿气，变得更软烂，胡春杨低着头呻吟出声，他伏在自己手背的小手也在用力，像在嫌弃他不够用力，陈宥维松开手，将对方抱到腿上跨坐，抚摸他的背，哄着逗着说他经不得说，说了就不高兴。

“怕你讨厌我，不喜欢了... “

胡春杨不否认，像个受气包，他一拳打到绵花里，这话听得他心里别扭，怎么想怎么可怜，搂得更紧了，低头好声安慰：不讨厌，你看我哪有不喜欢。

“那先生，先生，喜欢，喜欢我啊？“

“...嗯。“

原来只是哄小孩的话，可他一听，欣喜若狂，仰着头就亲，啵的响亮；陈宥维吓一跳，没反应过来男孩的偷袭行为，正要张嘴，怎料他抓住自己衣领，急不可待地又啵一下，舌尖又湿又热，陈宥维摁着他嘴巴，才意会到自己被胡春杨占了便宜，更糟的是，他这会儿能闻到自己的讯息素味儿了。

指腹轻轻压在他唇尖，柔软的、泛着暖气，胡春杨的眼睛像矇了水花，张嘴就说想亲先生，把他指尖也含到嘴里去，他一动不动看着胡春杨，又捏着他下巴稍稍挪开，但凡陈宥维有半点拒绝之意，胡春杨就哭，一个劲儿掉眼泪，不撒泼不倒腾，身体里痒的直哼哼，也不吱声，却不知道陈宥维看不得自己这样。

“你这样可怜巴巴，让我觉得我在欺负你。“

“......没有。“

“那你不许再哭了，你不哭，就给你奖励。“

胡春杨把眼泪全蹭到手袖上，皱巴巴的，脸蛋全糊着泪水；你是不是想亲我，他猛一点头，陈宥维就有些窃喜，情热自体内沸腾，他低下头让胡春杨再靠近点，对方颈间的香甜味儿让他悸动，那就亲吧；他像圣书里的禁果、像诱惑人的毒蛇，他好香，胡春杨毫无犹豫的仰头凑近，亲你喜欢的地方，先生含笑，像在挑逗他那般。

他要先生，要先生的吻，胡春杨咬他的嘴角，像软糖果冻，他在细细品尝，探着舌尖舔，在要松开时，后脑袋被往前摁，便贴得更亲密无间，先生闭上眼，他的心脏叫嚣乱蹦，像要从体内跳出，先生顶开他的双唇，勾着他的舌尖纠缠，如蛇信子般灵巧。

亲吻是性爱的前哨，皮肤底的虫儿咬得更狠，他的身体已经做好准备，只觉痒、哪处都痒，胸口里倾泻出汹涌快意，先生的吻让他飘然浮在云端，他攫紧陈宥维衣摆，胡咬乱吮，被抚弄过的乳首在衬衫的擦弄之中，加倍的骚痒难耐，他喘不过气来，只想先生再多摸摸他。

“....我..先生...我痒.. “

“哪里痒？“

他在胡春杨耳边细语，一手环着男孩的腰，有意无意地按压，他太好闻了，胡春杨黏着他，腰也直不起来。

“哪里都...痒，而且...大腿，黏，黏乎乎的，好难受... “

胡春杨睫毛尖还挂着泪珠，他不受控的用饱涨的胸脯磨蹭他，小肚子软软的贴紧自己，他低头细看，裤档处早就被对方的湿液弄潮，他的睡裤已经不堪细看，淫欲的液香自他胯下流个不停；鼻间的幽香与激素在他体内发挥作用，他开始受胡春杨的讯息素影响，那浓郁的百合花味，像滴蜜的花蕊，陈宥维压低嗓子，手掌自后颈滑至尾椎，终于惹来更急促的哭颤声。

“杨杨，让我看看哪痒。”

“好痒...屁股好痒...”

他的双臀在不安份地扭动，薄裤底一片水光胶在胯下，两腿间都是黏稠的湿液，从陈宥维吻他开始便不自禁的流淌，下流的、无法言喻的触摸像催情的利器，对方带着薄茧的手掌探进衣摆，胡春杨马上噙着眼泪说难受，他捏着男孩两瓣臀肉蹂躏，一反他向来绅士温柔的态度，直把人揉得酥掉骨头。

“你是水做的吗，这儿、这儿，怎么都湿漉漉的。”

陈宥维往里一摸，男孩裤裆里湿得一塌糊涂，那水洼一片的触感让他情绪高涨，指骨顺着滑液摸到后穴，那小圈软肉比他身体任何地方都要滚烫，只是轻轻一碰，他就舒服的瑟瑟发抖；先生摸得轻柔，一旦粗鲁些，自己就更兴奋，后穴在他有意无意的探弄下止不住吐出滑溜溜的爱液，他好想张开腿被先生侵犯，胡春杨止不住这样耻辱的想法，内心撕裂的感受要他难过的哭了起来。

“怎么哭了？“

“唔唔...我...我好坏，唔...我好差...差劲..唔….“

男孩压着自己的胯，本能地磨蹭着自己抵着他鼠蹊、已经硬掉的阳物；裤头被这小男孩流的水湿得全湿，他当下都能闻到那股比花蕊更腻人的臊甜味，他微微垂眼便可看清那张纵情的脸蛋，眼睛含着泪，咬紧牙关忍耐，可他的身体过于诚实、被肉欲操纵，胯间被折磨得愈来愈硬，胡春杨捂着眼睛，哭着说他好奇怪；陈宥维亲亲他眼角，安慰他不奇怪，哄他这是自然的生理反应，不是坏的东西；他打着哭嗝，感觉到先生的手指终于如愿探进穴口，他短促地呜咽一声，憋得眼睛红如小兔。

“大家都是这样，才能生小宝宝。”

“呜，唔，生，生小宝宝。”

“对，生个像你一样的宝贝儿。”

他手心里一片黏腻，男孩的身体好热、滚烫而脆弱，只是插进一根手指，穴肉就开始微微抽搐，他安抚性地抚摸对方的背，又将他圈紧，压低对方后腰，去看他的股间，红艳的穴口吞吐着他的指骨，随着抽插搅动，翻出一圈圈白沫，啧啧有声，每加进一根手指，发情的男孩就开始抽抽噎噎的发出动物般的咕噜声，直听得他顶端沁出精水。

他有些粗暴地咬住胡春杨的唇，在齿间厮磨，小嘴被吮得红肿，将人吻得意乱情迷，后穴发出羞臊的啜吸声，陈宥维搭在后背的手滑到臀瓣揉捏，用力的动作挤压得穴口的淫液吐个不停，几根手指一刻不停的侵犯着他，甬道又湿又热，身上的男孩随着动作律动，无意识地随着抽插晃动，在他抽出的瞬间又夹紧，不让他出去，色得他头皮发麻，陈宥维无法想像他是初见时的那个胡春杨，裤档勒得死紧，让他发出一声低哼。

杨杨，他咬着对方耳尖轻喊，后穴一阵绞紧又沁出更多爱液，杨杨，帮我解开裤子；陈宥维挖得更深，在敏感点上重重辗滑，让他发生一阵更娇嗔放肆的呻吟声。

“快点，你不是痒吗。“

“....先生，先生，后面，好...好舒服。“

“乖，先拉开拉链。”

拉链头被划开一半，他便半哄半逗要男孩去摸他那物，内裤下的巨物被轻轻一按就弹起，那小小的手掌握不住，被手指操爽时，便两只手没轻没重的揉捏，直把他摸得一顿喘气，空气中混着他的腥草味儿，他知道自己要不行了。

“杨杨，自己坐上去，我让你更舒服。“

他抽出手指，将那晶莹的液体挟着胸口软肉揉搓，他跪在先生的两腿侧，双腿发软，连腿根也在颤抖，只想要变得更舒服、他不会思考了，渴盼先生进入他，将他变得更凌乱、更不堪，他好坏，越是想像，更跃跃欲试，兴奋得止不住发抖，他圈着那滑溜的柱身，尝试坐下来，可他握不住，总在他穴口边滑走，先生那物什又大又烫，他试过几次，便掉着泪撒娇，要先生帮帮他。

陈宥维自己也不好受，只想操他，他扶着自己的茎身往他小穴顶弄，可那儿太滑，并不好弄；他只好两指一撑，扯开靡烂的穴肉让自己进攻，那伞状顶端旋即在打转，他只在穴口边轻插，发出咕啾的臊耳声，显而易见地在玩弄那处，痕痒、难受，他扶着陈宥维，糯糯的问能坐了吗，屁股却耐不住要往下压，只想让自己被身下的男人完全标记，他一动，又进去一小截，两人双双倒抽一口凉气，刺得人压不住喘。

这么急，你先亲我一下，陈宥维还在逗他；他有些焦躁，又不敢反抗，寻着他的唇一顿乱啃、他像热锅上的蚂蚁跳脚，捉着陈宥维的手往小胸脯摸，要他捏弄自己的乳肉，尖锐的快感将他击溃，他想要先生操，又不敢贸然行动，陈宥维将他插得软若无骨，直等他支不起身体时，才压着他的腰，抵着他的小穴猛地往下拽压；他毫不废劲儿地捅进去，好热好紧，吸得他头晕脑胀，陈宥维浑身是汗，又热又燥，他被拖进易感期后，动作更加野蛮，胡春杨被突然的压胯顶得泪花直冒，后穴在粗暴的磨擦中敏感地缩紧，夹得他欲仙欲死，胡春杨在他耳边嗯嗯哼哼，就插得越狠，抬起他的腰，又使劲往自己胯间压，淫水声啪啪作响，他只想操到男孩怀孕。

他知道胡春杨不痛，他舒服的不停啜泣，先生，他抽抽噎噎的喊他，屁股被撞得红痒，胡春杨下意识地将双脚张开，他想先生操得更深，不够，始终不够；陈宥维覆将人抬起又下压，那小穴啜得他欲火焚身，他用蛮力，直把人操开操熟，将他插得娇喘连连，交媾的快感将男孩完全支配，先生，好...好舒服，好...好爽....

“叫宥维，杨杨...不许叫先生。“

嗯，他将胡春杨的腿折起，扣到肩上，狗着腰恨不得将囊袋也操进那小洞里，他的腿根在颤挛，先生插得太深，又深浅不停地律动，意识像波浪一样浮沉，也更加敏感，只想要更多，那么先生说什么他也照做，只想他把自己干得更凶。

“宥...宥维，唔，宥维... “

好爽，他将男孩放平在床上，弓着腰撞得更用力，整个人压在他身上，小小的、暖暖的，他紧捏着男孩的腿根，把那白皙的肌肤也捏出勒痕；这一顿狠操，让胡春杨哭着鼻子求饶，胡春杨想要抱他，环着他的脖子，他就揽住男孩，将他往怀里抱的牢紧，好可爱、纤细的，两人相连的地方糊着浓稠的混液，陈宥维本来只想要临时标记他，可已经不大可能了，他摁着胡春杨往胯间磨转，不让他逃，每一下都操得他颠颠簸簸，甬道随之收缩得更厉害，他舔弄着男孩的腺结，耐不住用牙咬蹭，后颈的嫩肉被辗得通红，尾椎酥麻的快感层层递升，他下意识挟得更紧，让先生舒服得低吟出声。

“杨杨，唔…放松，不是要生宝宝吗，乖。“

“不，不生了…不生了，不要，我，坏掉，会坏掉的。”

“给我生宝宝，好不好，杨杨当小妈妈，好不好。”

他又是亲又是抱，放慢动作，才让男孩松懈下来，来回轻巧地擦过前列腺，操得小小的后穴也在痉挛，他爽得找不着边，任凭先生把他操干得连思想都榨干。

“嗯…好，好….”

甬道剧烈收缩，他好不容易逮住机会、破开阻力，才撞上花芯，那极奇隐秘的生殖腔，只是一顶弄，就让男孩直接高潮，他哭得像只花脸猫，断断续续的讲不要了，不要，好奇怪好奇怪，肚子好涨，刚刚射精的快感让他身体的敏感度达到高峰，可陈宥维停不下来，原始的本能要他狠狠地操进男孩的生殖道、要他成结。

宥维...先生，不要不要，顶到了，嗯好怪、好涨，太奇怪了，我...我受不了...

他忍着濒临射精的欲望，耐心地顶撞那圈软肉，每一次挺腰都引来他沙哑的呻吟声，那肉壁在几十次操弄后，终于慢慢顶开一道缝口，他这时更不管不顾了，将男孩扣在床上，猛地抽插进去，每一下都用死力，把那圈软肉操得更加软烂，等到那破口终于将他的顶端吸附，他才满足地找寻男孩的后颈死死咬住，成结的肿大顶端惹得甬道剧烈收缩，绞得他闷哼起来，让他一股脑儿在生殖腔里彻底释放。

小花猫被操得累昏了过去，他也喘得上气不接下气，第一次标记而言，他的确是太过火了，陈宥维搂住胡春杨缓一会儿，才抱着男孩进了浴室。


End file.
